Naruto Shippuden Z
by oolandia4187
Summary: naruto shippuden z akan dibuat per episode


Tittle : Naruto Shippuden Z

Genre : comedy, fighting, parody anime DRAGON BALL Z /capsnak

Rate : K

Pairing : ~

Warning : OOC,Gaje,parody,typo

You dont like This fanfic? Dont read

2 tahun yang lalu...

Desa ninja/shinobi selalu bertarung merebutkan sesuatu..

Namun semua itu berakhir...

Desa ninja/shinobi menjadi damai tanpa peperangan

Walau begitu...

Masih ada beberapa ninja.. yang memanfaatkan ninjutsu.. untuk kepuasan mereka...

Dan apalagi ninja jahat itu... mencari" 7 Bola Naga.. yang disebut dragon boru...

Mitos mengatakan kalau 7 bola naga itu... naga shenron yang meminta 3 permintaan...

Karena dunia shinobi menjadi damai...

Desa shinobi pun berubah menjadi kota..

Banyaknya penurunan pada ninja...

Chapter 1 : ninja yang mempunyai tekad yang kuat..

"Tekad ninja.. tidak dilihat dari ninjutsu.. tapi tekad ninja dilihat dari dalam jiwa mu.. sekarang ninja sudah tak dibutuhkan... tapi tak peduli seberapa lama waktu berganti tetapi orang2 tidak akan melupakannya.. bahkan ada saatnya kau menyerah dengan ninjutsu.. dan berhenti menjadi ninja... jangan sampai semangat dan tekad ninja mu tergoyahkan yang ada dijiwamu hilang.. uhuk! Uhuk!" kata terakhir kakaknya sai kepada sai...

kota Dimana.. ninja pernah berjaya..

Sekarang dipenuhi ninja bandit yang sombong..

Ini adalah dunia ninja yang sekarang...

"Bodoh! Bukan yang itu! Itu disana! Sinpase saja bisa melakukannya kau itu manusia! Kau telah bekerja setahun lebih mengapa kau tak bisa melakukannya!" kata pak teuchi salah satu penjual ramen yang sedang marah kepada sai..

Ah, iya namaku Sai! Aku menjadi pelayan ichiraku ramen.. aku selalu dimarahi karena tidak selalu benar saat bekerja

"Aku tak butuh narasi perkenalanmu sialan! Aku hanya ingin kau mengantar ramennya ke pelanggan sana!" kata teuchi yang protes ke sai

"Tapi aku hanya bisa dalam ilmu ninja.." jawab sai

"Teme! Kau masih bergantung dengan ilmu ninjamu itu! Ninja itu hanya sejarah sekarang... berapa lama kau akan bertindak seolah" kau itu ninja hah? "kata teuchi sambil memukul Sai sehingga terjatuh

"Oi oi.. hei nak kau tak perlu repot dengan bosmu.. anterkan saja ramen untukku!" kata seorang bandit kepada sai

"Eh.. baiklah" kata sai mengambil ramen untuk bandit

"Tuan, kau tak perlu bersikap lunak padanya" kata teuchi kepada bandit

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat ninja setelah peperangan..." kata bandit tersebut

Disaat Sai ingin menganterkan ramen pada bandit itu.. bandit itu malah menyelengkat kakinya Sai sehingga Sai jatuh dan mengenai ramen seseorang berambut kuning dengan muka kumis..

"Ukh.. sakit.." kata Sai

Dan bandit-bandit itu malah menertawakan sai..

"Dua tahun lalu sejak.. ninja bandit datang ke konoha city.. munculnya ninja bandit.. menyebabkan penurunan ninja.. ninja menjadi kehilangan kehormatan.. tidak itu tidak hanya ninja tapi juga semua orang di kota ini.. " kata Sai dalam hati sambil membersihkan ramen yang ingin diantarkan nya tumpah

" apa yang kau lakukan sai!?" kata teuchi yang marah kepada Sai tepatnya teuchi menarik rambut Sai seolah mengjabaknya

"Oi..." kata seseorang berambut kuning itu yang tiba-tiba menendang teuchi sehingga teuchi terpental

"Ninja!?" kata Sai dengan kaget melihat seseorang berambut kuning memakai pakaian kamesenin sedang mengambil tongkatnya

"Siapa kau!? Tidak boleh memukul seseorang sembarangan!" kata bandit-bandit itu kepada seseorang berambut kuning itu

"Blah Blah.. apakah kau sedang panas!? Atau sedang ingin kawin ttebayo!?" kata seseorang berambut kuning dengan tampang kesal

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan hah!?" kata bandit-bandit itu kepada seseorang berambut kuning itu

"Lihat.. apa yang terjadi.. pada ramenku.. karena keributan kalian.. RAMENKU TUMPAH!" kata seseorang berambut kuning itu sambil menghajar semua bandit itu sekaligus dengan tongkat.. tapi tinggal 1 bandit yang belum dihajar

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Apa yang kau lakukan hah!? Kau tak tahu kami siapa hah!? " kata 1 bandit itu yang kaget melihat teman"nya dihajar oleh seseorang ninja berambut kuning itu

"Aku sudah susah payah mencari uang buat beli ramen... tapi kalian MENUMPAHKANNYA!" kata seseorang berambut kuning sambil rasengan ke 1 bandit itu...

"Dia terlalu sadist.. untuk jadi.. ninja.." kata Sai yang kaget melihat seseorang berambut kuning ..

"Katakan pada bosmu ramen tadi rasanya enak." kata seseorang berambut kuning meninggalkan ichiraku ramen

Sai pun hanya kaget melihat seseorang ninja berambut kuning itu

Terlihat keramaian di ichiraku ramen tiba-tiba polisi datang..

"Ah itu dia! Jadi kau pelakunya!?" kata seseorang polisi sambil menodong tongkat kepada sai

"Heee.. bukan aku!" kata sai kepada polisi

"Aku akan membuat surat laporan dan menangkapmu!" kata polisi sambil menarik tangan sai

"Tapi aku...hee...!? APA!?"kata sai yang shock tiba-tiba melihat tongkat seseorang berambut kuning itu ada di ikat pinggangnya..

"Rasanya ada yang kurang... aku merasa aneh jika tidak makan ramen.. " kata seseorang berambut kuning itu sambil Berjalan sambil naik motor vespa warna oren

"OOOIIIIIIII! Beraninya kau membuatku bersalah bajingan! Semua kacau karenamu!"kata Sai sambil membawa tongkat yang mengejar seseorang berambut kuning itu kepada sai

"Anak yang jujur... kau datang untuk membawakan tongkatku..!? Tak apa. Itu hanya sesuatu yang aku beli disaat aku tersesat di festival.." kata seseorang berambut kuning itu dengan malasnya

"Bukan itu! Aku nyaris gagal melarikan diri dari polisi tahu! Aku terus mengatakan kepada mereka, mereka salah orang, tapi mereka tak percaya bahkan bosku mengatakan aku pembunuhnya!" kata Sai sambil mengejar seseorang berambut kuning

"Apa kau dipecat!? Pegawai kasir yang tidak dapat menggunakan mesin kasir seperti seorang ibu yang tidak bisa membuat ramen " kata seseorang berambut kuning dengan malas

"Apa kau membicarakan IBUKU!?"kata Sai tetap kejar seseorang berambut kuning

"Kau harus membiasakan diri hingga dapat pekerjaan" kata seseorang berambut kuning dengan malas

"Saat ini tidak ada orang yang mau mempekerjakan ninja! Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup mulai sekarang hah!? Sialan!" kata Sai mau melompat tepat mau menghajar seseorang berambut kuning yang naik motor dengan tongkat tersebut

Seseorang berambut kuning itu mengerem mendadak sehingga jok belakang motornya mengenai anu sai

"Ukh! Masa depan..ku!" kata Sai dengan penderitaan yang dibawanya

"Berhenti merengek padaku! Aku bukan orang tuamu! Kau lah yang cari gara2 didunia ini ada ninja yang menjadikan kotak kardus rumah mereka ttebayo!"kata seseorang berambut kuning kepada sai

Tiba-tiba seseorang gembel membawa kotak kardus melewati seseorang berambut kuning dan sai yang sedang berbicara

"Tak bisakah kau berpikir lebih positif seperti mereka!?" kata seseorang berambut kuning kepada sai

"Aku tidak tahu apa arti positif dari mereka..."kata Sai kepada seseorang berambut kuning

"Ara.. sai-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Kau tidak bekerja!?" kata seseorang berambut Pink keluar dari market tepat didepan market ada Sai dan seseorang berambut kuning

"Ah! Sakura neechan!" kata Sai dengan kaget

"Oh, hai" kata seseorang berambut kuning dengan malas kepada sakura

"Mengapa kau malah berkeliaran disini! Apa kau tidak tahu masalah kita bulan ini!? Bahkan sepeser uang pun sangat penting!" kata sakura tiba-tiba menghajar Sai

"Tunggu sakura-neechan! Ini semua adalah salahnya! Oi tunggu!" kata Sai menunjuk seseorang berambut kuning yang mau kabur naik vespanya

"Maaf aku harus menonton tayangan drama malam ini.." kata seseorang berambut kuning itu

Dengan cepat sakura loncat dan duduk dibelakang seseorang berambut kuning

Naruto pun kaget dan sakura pun hanya tersenyum..

Dirumah sai...

"S-sumimasen ini adalah penampilan pertama ku aku jadi agak bersemangat aku agak melewati batas hontouni suimasen dattebayo!" kata seseorang berambut kuning dengan wajah bonyok

"Kau kira maaf saja membuat kami puas...!? berkat kau.. rumah ini tidak bisa terus ada! Sejak ada bandit datang ke konoha city.. dan ninja-ninja di konoha city sudah tidak diakui lagi tapi ninja.. mereka yang pernah memegang kekuasaan.. sekarang mati satu persatu.. dan sekarang.. kami berdua mengambil kerja paruh waktu untuk bertahan hidup.. dan membayar rumah ini.. karena kau... INI SEMUA KARENA KAU BODOH! SHANNAROO!" kata sakura tiba-tiba menonjok wajah berambut kuning itu sehingga ia tertancap di tembok

"Tenanglah sakura-nee chan!" kata Sai menahan tubuh sakura yang mau menonjok berambut kuning itu

"Oi Oi apakah kakakmu dibesarkan oleh gorilla!?" kata berambut kuning itu kepada sai

"Graaaaww!"kata sakura mau menonjok berambut kuning itu tapi tetap ditahan sai

"Tunggu! Tenanglah.. aku tak mau mati! Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan yang kubuat sendiri namaku uzumaki naruto ttebayo! Saat" ini aku mulai bekerja serba guna demi makan ramen"kata naruto memamerkan kartu nama dengan lambang ramen di kartu nama tersebut

"Kau tak bisa terlalu pilih-pilih pekerjaan saat ini? Pekerjaan ku adalah melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan kepadaku.. jika kau mendapat masalah panggilah aku, aku akan mengatasi masalah nya dattebayo!" kata naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol

"Kau lah yang membuat masalahnya!"kata Sai dan sakura yang menginjak-nginjak naruto

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan mata sebelahnya yang ditutup datang kerumah sai itu berkata

"Sudah saatnya kalian membayar utang kalian kepadaku! Kalau tidak rumahnya akan kusita"

"Dia adalah DANZOU si NINJA BANDIT!" kata sai dengan kaget

"Hoi.. jelas" kalian yang membuat rumah ini hancur... meminjam uang pada bandit adalah hal yang salah" kata naruto dengan nada malas

"Percayalah! Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Tapi kakakku yang melakukannya!" kata Sai kepada naruto

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan!? Cepat berikan uangnya bodoh! Aku harus pulang nonton sinetron favoritku"kata danzou kepada Sai dan sakura

Sai menjawab"Tunggu hari ini adalah aku.." "aku tak mau dengar alasan lagi!" kata danzou menyela

"Aku sudah menunggu sejak kakakmu hidup!" kata danzou dengan kesal

"Tunggu sebentar...!" kata sakura kepada danzou

"Heh, tak kusangka kakak kalian akan membuat kalian kerepotan, " kata danzou dengan kesal

Tiba-tiba sakura memukul danzou sehingga danzou terjatuh

Dengan otomatis pengawal tersebut menahan tubuh sakura

"Sakura-neechan!" kata Sai yang panik

"Akan kuhajar kau!" kata danzou yang mau memukul sakura akan tetapi..

Naruto menahan tangan danzou..

"Sudah cukup.. meskipun ia dibesarkan gorila.. dia tetaplah wanita.." kata naruto kepada danzou

"Siapa kau!?" kata danzou kepada naruto

"Tch, lupakan saja tentang kakakmu.. tapi aku akan memberikan mu pekerjaan untuk membayar hutangmu" kata danzou menepuk pundak sakura

"Aku memulai bisnis baru, yaitu perusahaan wanita memakai pakaian minim"kata Danzou sambil memberikan poster Yang bergambar wanita memakai pakaian renang/bikini

"Oi!? Apa"an itu!? Minim!?" kata Sai dengan kaget

"Tentu saja aku menyukai wanita memakai pakaian minim memang dilarang polisi jika dilakukannya sembunyi" tak apa-apa khehe" kata danzou kepada sai

"Kau harus memilih menjual rumah ini.. atau... dirimu!? Apa yang kau pilih!?" kata danzou kepada sakura

"Tidak akan! Lagi pula... " kata Sai dengan protes

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya " kata sakura kepada danzou

"Hee.. kenapa neechan!?" kata Sai kepada sakura

"Anak yang sangat bertanggung jawab" kata danzou sambil tersenyum menjijikan

"Karena Aku akan melindungimu.. bukankah itu tugas kakak itu menyelamatkan adiknya?" kata sakura sambil tersenyum kepada sai..

Dan sakura pun dibawa sama danzou..

"Tch! Apa!? Sialan! Sakura-neechan yang bodoh! Dia mengatakan tentang kakak! Apa yang si rambut putih itu yang pernah lakukan pada kita memang!? Dia hanya bermain catur dan membaca buku dirumah!" kata Sai dengan kasel

"Apakah kakamu berambut putih!? Apakah kakakmu ubanan!?" tanya naruto sambil membuat ramen instan

"Tidak ubanan sih.. tapi.. EH!? KAU MASIH ADA DISINI!? Dan mengapa kau masak dirumahku!?" kata Sai yang shock melihat naruto yang masih dirumahnya

"Yah aku tak bisa tenang jika tidak makan ramen hari ini ttebayo" kata naruto kepada sai

Naruto pun menghabiskan ramennya

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau menyelamatkan kakakmu!?" tanya naruto kepada sai

"Dia bukan nee-chan dia adalah nee-chan tiriku orang yang mau mengurusi aku masih kecil disaat kakakku meninggal, tch lagi pula aku tak peduli lagi pula itu keinginannya" kata sai kepada naruto

"Benarkah..? Menurutku kau tidak terlihat tidak peduli dengannya.." kata naruto yang berdiri sambil mengambil tongkatnya

Sai pun hanya menahan nangis

"Ninja tak perlu alasan untuk bertindak jika memiliki sesuatu yang mereka harus lindungi mereka harus menunjukkan tekad ninja mereka ttebayo apakah kau menyayangi sakura nee-chanmu?" kata naruto kepada sai

Sai hanya mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan air mata..

Disuatu gedung tersembunyi perusahaan wanita memakai pakaian minim.. yang dilihat ada sakura yang memakai yukata didepan danzou

"Yosh, saatnya kau membuka pakaianmu dan pakailah pakaian minim.. tidak.. akulah yang akan memakaikanmu pakaian minim itu padamu" kata danzou sambil membawa pakaian minim itu didepan sakura

"Tu-tunggu.. tapi itu... KYAAAAA" kata sakura yang berlari dari danzou akan tetapi danzou tetap mengejar sakura

"JDEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" bunyi motor vespa oren yang menabrak gedung tersembunyi

"Ittai ittai! Kau tak bisa menyetir yah!? Dan kenapa kau ngebut banget sih!? Padahal kan itu vespa!" kata Sai dengan protes yang terjatuh dari vespa

"Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang memakai nos pada vespa itu ttebayo" kata naruto dengan santai

"SEJAK KAPAN VESPA ADA NOSSSSSSSS!?" kata Sai dengan protes

"S-siapa mereka!?" kata danzou dengan kaget yang melihat pintu depan gedungnya di dobrak dan terlihat pespa yang hancur

"Sai-kun!? Dan naruto!?" kata sakura yang kaget

"Nee-chan! Kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu! Dan kau belum memakai pakaian minimkan!?" kata Sai

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" kata danzou kepada sai

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan kakaku!"kata sai kepada danzou

"Bodoh! Bukankah aku sudah bilang itu sudah terlambat!" kata danzou kepada sai

"Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin sakura-neechan tersenyum" kata Sai kepada danzou

"Cih, kalau begitu.. serang mereka!" kata danzou memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Sai dan naruto

"Butuh 2 tahun tahu.. untuk mengalahkanku dattebayo!"kata naruto sambil mengubah tongkatnya menjadi tongkat yang sangat panjang

Dengan cepat naruto menghajar semua pengawal danzou dengan tongkat naruto tersebut

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!? " kata danzou kepada naruto

"Aku adalah ninja yang ingin ramen ttebayo!" kata naruto memegang tongkatnya

"Sugee.. tak kusangka naruto sangat kuat.." kata Sai dalam hati

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sai!? Pergilah dan selamatkan kakakmu! Aku akan mengalahkan bandit itu!" kata naruto mulai menyerang danzou dengan tongkatnya

"Yeah, baiklah!" kata Sai sambil menuju sakura

Dan sai pun menarik tangan sakura

"Mengapa dia melakukan ini untuk kita!?"tanya sakura kepada sai

"Aku tak tahu! Tapi aku yakin dia akan kembali karena aku percaya padanya seperti kepercayaanku kepada kakak!" kata Sai kepada sakura

Naruto dan danzou pun sedang mulai bertarung

Naruto yang mau menyerang danzou dengan tongkat malah ditahan pedang danzou

"Kau yakin akan mengalahkanku.. heh, biar kutebak kau bisa sekuat itu karena.. tongkat ajaib itu kan!?"kata danzou kepada naruto

"Entahlah menurutku karena aku tokoh utamanya!" kata naruto tetap menyerang danzou akan tetapi..

Danzou malah mementalkan tongkat naruto dan setelah itu danzou menedang naruto sehingga naruto terpental dan menyender ditembok

Danzou pun mendekati naruto sambil memegang pedangnya

"Kau akan mati... ninja bodoh! Tak ada yang bisa kau lindungi, kota ini.. langit ini.. semuanya milik bandit!" kata danzou ingin menebas naruto

"Heh, kota? Langit!? Kalian bisa memilikinya.. aku sibuk melindungi yang berada didekatku.. aku tak tahu beberapa hal yang kulindungi aku tak punya apa-apa tetapi akhirnya sesuatu jatuh dihadapanku.. aku akan melindunginya!"kata naruto kepada danzo

"Disaat kau ingin mati bisa"nya kau berkata seperti pejuang ninja saja shine!" kata danzou menebas naruto...

SRAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT

Naruto pun ditebas danzou dan... naruto yang ditebas itu berubah menjadi asap

"Bufff"

Danzou pun hanya kaget..

"Bunshin!?"kata danzou dengan kaget

Tiba-tiba naruto disebelah danzou sambil mengeluarkan rasengan ditangannya

"Aku takkan mati sebelum melindungi teman-temanku bakayaro!"kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan rasengan ditangan kirinya

"Kau.. sejak kapan disebelahku!?"kata danzou dengan kaget

"RASENGAN!" kata naruto sambil menyerang danzou dengan rasengannya dan danzou pun terpental dan nancap ditembok gedung tersebut dan...

"DUAAAAAAARRRRRRR" bunyi ledakan di gedung tersebut

Sai dan sakura yang sudah diluar gedung itu pun kaget..

"Apakah naruto mati..!?" tanya sakura kepada sai

"sepertinya.. tidak.." kata sai melihat naruto berjalan didepan melewati gedung yang penuh api..

"Dan BUKANNYA ITU BERLEBIHAAAAAAANNNN!? INI CUMAN CHAPTER 1 LOOOHHH!"kata sai dengan protes kepada naruto

"Ahahaha aku tak sengaja memencet bom yang ada didalam gedung" kata naruto sambil garuk" kepalanya

"Jangan ketawa oii!" kata sai protes lagi

"Dan seseorang ninja bertekad baja.. mengubah hidupku.. walau begitu penuh pengorbanan dalam penyelamatan itu" kata sai sweatdrop melihat naruto berduka atas vespa orennya yang hancur... bahkan dibuat kuburannya

"Yeah.. kurasa hidupku.. akan... LEBIH PARAAAAAHHHH!"kata sai kaget melihat naruto tidur dikamarnya

"Pulang sanah! Jangan tidur dirumahku!" kata sai protes kepada naruto

"Aku tak punya rumah ttebayo ~"kata naruto tetap tiduran dirumah sai

"Sudahlah sai, dia kan sudah menyelamatkan hidup kita dari utang" kata sakura kepada sai

"Tapi nee-chan..." kata sai kepada sakura

TOBECONTINUED!

Yeaps sudah kuputuskan akan kubuat naruto shippuden z (zetto) versi episodenya.

Gomenne kalau ff ini gaje atau jelek.. suimaseeeeenn -,- *sujud kepada para" review yang melihat ff ini*

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
